


Our Two Hearts In Ashland (bonus content, KuroKen)

by SpaceJammie



Series: Our Two Hearts In Ashland AU [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28062915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceJammie/pseuds/SpaceJammie
Summary: ..This is a bonus scene for Our Two Hearts In Ashland. To be read after the main fic...
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Our Two Hearts In Ashland AU [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048213
Comments: 8
Kudos: 57





	Our Two Hearts In Ashland (bonus content, KuroKen)

Kenma was sitting on his bed while Tetsurou relaxed next to his legs. Suddenly, he got a notification about a group text from Tooru. When he clicked the message, he read that Tooru and Hajime were engaged. He sent a quick response, then glanced at his boyfriend.

Tetsurou was typing on his laptop and was completely focused on whatever he was writing. He had a cute little scrunch to his face when he was concentrating, and Kenma loved it. The man almost looked angry when he was actually just deep in thought. 

Kenma cleared his throat. "I just got a text from Tooru. He and Hajime are engaged now." 

Tetsurou stopped typing and glanced over at Kenma with a wide smile. "That's awesome! Hajime had mentioned that he was thinking about asking. I wonder how he did it. Did Tooru say?"

Kenma shook his head. "No. We can ask tomorrow when we all meet up to take apart the set."

"True," Tetsurou replied. He then went to send a congratulatory text to Hajime and Tooru. "We should probably go to bed, huh? It's past midnight."

"Once we go to bed, it'll feel like the play is really over," Kenma replied quietly. It was strange to him, how emotional he was feeling about it. It's not like he had ever been in one of the plays. But he realized that he was actually going to miss being a part of the process.

Tetsurou closed his laptop and set it on the nightstand. Then pulled Kenma down next to him. "Hard to believe that our theatre days are over. But I'm not done being a writer."

"Yeah? Are you working on another play already?" Kenma asked as he cuddled into Tetsurou's side. 

"I've started a book, actually. You'll never guess what it's about!"

Kenma thought about it for a moment. "Are you writing a story about how Satori and Wakatoshi met?"

"Okay, wow, you guessed it," Tetsurou said with a chuckle as he kissed Kenma's forehead.

"Did you get their permission for using their story?" Kenma asked dryly. 

Kenma's skepticism was justified. Tetsurou had written a play about their love story without asking first. Of course, Kenma was secretly really touched by Tetsurou's manuscript about their relationship, once he got past the initial irritation of it existing in the first place. 

Tetsurou gave a little playful frown and scrunched up his nose. "I _did_ ask them. And they both said it was okay. They're going to let me interview them for the details I need."

"That's good then. I'm glad finally you learned how to be considerate," Kenma deadpanned.

"Hey, I'm _always_ considerate," Tetsurou said with a laugh. Then he pulled Kenma closer. "I love you so-so-so-so much, you know!"

"You're such a dork," Kenma teased as he went to kiss Tetsurou's lips softly. 

"That's not what you're supposed to say," Tetsurou said with a chuckle after they broke the kiss. 

"I mean… you're not a dork?" Kenma obviously knew what Tetsurou wanted to hear, but he couldn't help teasing the man a little bit. 

Tetsurou pouted for a moment, then smirked and started tickling Kenma lightly. "I need to hear the words, Kenma. You know I'm a _delicate_ man, with a _sensitive_ heart."

Kenma was giggling uncontrollably from being tickled. "Stop, stop," he finally gasped. 

Tetsurou stopped immediately and then looked at Kenma expectantly. 

With just a hint of a smirk, Kenma moved to kiss Tetsurou again. Then he leaned over to Tetsurou's ear so he could whisper in it. "I love you more than anything."

Tetsurou grinned and pulled Kenma into a tight hug. "More than your games, even?"

"That's a different kind of love. No use comparing them," Kenma said playfully. 

Tetsurou hummed. "Well I love you more than… more than… cats love fish."

"Speaking of cats, I'd like to get one," Kenma replied. He had been waiting for the opportunity to bring the topic up, but kept forgetting about it until now.

"That's what you took away from my declaration? Not the extent of my love?" Tetsurou asked jokingly.

"So… is that a yes to a cat?" 

"Well, I'm alright with getting a cat. Have to check with the roommates though," Tetsurou replied, followed by a yawn. "I think Kou likes cats, not sure about Keiji."

"Keiji likes cats," Kenma said confidently. 

"How long have you been harboring this desire for a cat? Is this like, your form of baby fever or something?" Tetsurou asked, giving a crooked smile. 

Kenma rolled his eyes. "It's the closest I'll ever get to baby fever. So sure, we can call it that." 

"I would _love_ to be a pet parent with you," Tetsurou replied solemnly. Then he grinned and grabbed his phone to send a text to Koutarou about getting a cat

Koutarou's response came almost immediately, but not by text. He burst into Kenma and Tetsurou's bedroom and jumping on the bed next to Tetsurou. "Yes, get a cat! Me and Keiji should get one, too! They can be best friends!"

Keiji appeared in the doorway. "Sorry for barging in. But yes, we're okay with a cat."

Tetsurou grabbed Koutarou playfully. "Get out of my bed, I'm having a moment with Kenma!"

Koutarou sat up but didn't leave. "This moment is like, all of ours, though. As roommates and best friends. Let me be excited with you!"

Keiji came over and took Koutarou's hand. "Come on, Kou. It's late. We need to sleep and so do they."

Koutarou followed Keiji out with a pout. "How am I supposed to sleep when I just found out two of my friends got engaged, and my best bro is getting a cat?"

"I'll help you get to sleep," Keiji said calmly. His face was unreadable as he pulled Koutarou out of the room and shut the bedroom door behind them.

Tetsurou chuckled. "I'm not sure if Keiji means _'I'll hit you over the head'_ or _'I'll do sexy time stuff with you to wear you out.'_ Kou is either very unfortunate or very lucky right now."

"The second one, I'd bet," Kenma remarked dryly as he leaned over to plug his phone into the charger. 

Tetsurou smirked. "Will you help _me_ get to sleep?"

"Sure. Bring me something to hit you on the head with," Kenma teased as he got under the blankets and closed his eyes.

With an amused chuckle, Tetsurou turned out the lights and then crawled into bed to cuddle up against Kenma. "I just meant with snuggles, obviously."

"I totally believe you," Kenma replied wryly as he pulled Tetsurou's arms tighter around himself and settled in to go to sleep.


End file.
